The Care and Management of Volatile Veelas TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Harry adopta un veela. En verdad, no quería hacerlo... Traducción autorizada del fic de HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack, aquí en FF.


**Notas de la autora:**

Este fue un pequeño fic veela escrito para _sp_owl_ , para el intercambio de invierno de _hd—owlpost_. Es mi primer fic vela, y seré la primera en admitir que no soy muy buena para escribir de criaturas. Espero no haberlo hecho tan mal, pero están advertidos, ¿de acuerdo?

Advertencias: Draco como veela y smut, solo porque sí.

 **Notas de traductor:**

¡Hola de nuevo, mi querida gente de FanFiction! Pues como pueden ver, estoy de vuelta, con esta pequeña historia muy divertida que **Alex** me permitió traducir. Es la primera vez que traduzco algo donde Draco es Veela, entonces esto será interesante. Además, ya tenía mucho que no traducía smut, ¿no creen?

 **Disclaimer:** Una vez más les repito, nada de esto me pertenece. La idea es de **HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack** , el fic es regalo de **sp_owl** y los personajes originales vienen siendo de la diosa J.K. Uno hace esto porque es mejor que estar aposentado en el trabajo sin nada que hacer.

Como ya es costumbre en este perfil, lo estoy subiendo apenas lo terminé de traducir; si ven horrores de escritura, díganme porfa...

Bueno, ahora sí... Les va a gustar, lo prometo…

* * *

 **Cuidado y Manejo de Veelas Volátiles**

Harry contuvo un suspiro de hastío y agarró el auricular mientras intentaba comprender el balbuceo de su sorprendida vecina.

—Señora Newberry, aprecio su preocupación, en verdad —intentó de nuevo—. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que no hay un ave gigante posada en mi árbol.

En serio, de todas las cosas con las que tenía que lidiar después de un largo día de trabajo… Harry se dio un masaje en las sienes mientras la señora Newberry continuaba argumentando su caso. En serio, era una anciana adorable: siempre a la mano con una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas y una palmada en la cabeza cual abuela, pero había momentos como ese en los que en verdad se preguntaba si simplemente debía mudarse de vuelta a la ciudad, como Ron y Mione seguían diciéndole que hiciera.

—Sí, ya revisé —mintió, probablemente por cuarta vez en los últimos diez minutos—. Le prometo que no hay nada afuera…

Fue solo suerte que se asomara por la ventana en ese momento.

Un destello de blanco. Una figura delgada y encorvada en las ramas del árbol desnudo. Un arco sutil, extendiendo un par de largas y blancas…

 _Alas._

Harry casi dejó caer el teléfono.

—Señora Newberry, voy a tener que regresarle la llamada —balbuceó. Y con esa apresurada despedida, tomó su varita y salió aprisa hacia el jardín.

Hacía frio esa noche. Parecía que por fin había llegado el invierno. Harry se estremeció y se acomodó la bufanda, mientras caminaba hacia el árbol, sin estar completamente seguro de qué hacer después. Después de todo, había una criatura gigante y emplumada haciendo su nido en su patio trasero. A pesar de las bromas de Ron acerca de que el moreno rescataba gatitos de los árboles, y la limitada experiencia de auror de Harry, no estaba preparado para eso. Seguramente se había perdido una clase, o algo así…

En todo caso, la… lo que fuera que era, no estaba haciendo mucho en ese momento. Ni siquiera se estaba moviendo, sin tomar en cuenta que sus plumas se agitaban por la fría brisa. De hecho, lo único que Harry podía ver eran las alas: blancas y brillantes, envolviendo un delgado cuerpo como si fueran un capullo. ¿Era un ave al final de cuentas? No se parecía a alguna que hubiera visto.

—Em, ¿hola? —saludó por fin, tratando de no sentirse demasiado ridículo—. ¿Puedes escucharme?

Sí podía. La criatura se tensó y envolvió con más fuerza su cuerpo con las alas, tratando claramente de verse lo más pequeño posible. Harry trató de contener una repentina oleada de lástima. Por un lado, se notaba que la pobre criatura estaba asustada. Por el otro, esa "pobre criatura" era de su tamaño, y eso sin contar la envergadura de sus alas. Solo Merlín sabía lo que podía hacerle si la asustaba.

—Oye, no voy a lastimarte —dijo, intentando comunicarse de nuevo, conservando el tono gentil y reconfortante—. Todo está bien, lo prometo.

La criatura se estremeció. Harry se mordió el labio de la frustración. No estaba funcionando. Quizá debería llamar al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Ellos debían saber qué hacer con el emplumado. Luego entonces, si él estuviera perdido y atrapado en un árbol, probablemente tampoco querría una docena de oficiales ministeriales tocándolo y pinchándolo.

Así que Harry trató de hablarle a la gran ave de nuevo. Solo estaba siendo amable.

—Mira, no estoy tratando de molestarte o algo por el estilo —explicó—. Pero no puedo ayudarte de este modo. ¿Podrías… no sé, batir las alas o algo así, para saber que me entiendes?

—Yo no hago eso, Potter.

Harry gritó alarmado y casi se tropieza. Las alas se abrieron y una cabeza rubia se asomó fuera de las plumas. Un rostro familiar lo miró desde arriba, con una expresión mucho más familiar, mezcla de cautela y desdén.

—Oh, maravilloso —gruñó Malfoy, poniéndose de cuclillas hoscamente sobre la rama—. Esta noche sigue poniéndose mejor.

—¿¡Malfoy?!

Harry habría querido tomarse un momento para notar que su voz no había salido en un tono de pánico y espanto. ¡Simplemente había estado una octava o dos en la escala alta, y eso era solo porque Draco Malfoy estaba posado en un árbol con un par de alas brotándole de la espalda!

—¿Qué rayos te sucedió? —preguntó Harry porque, realmente, era una pregunta pertinente.

Malfoy lo miró como si se tratara de un insecto. Esto era bastante fácil de conseguir gracias a su posición, treinta metros por encima del otro hombre.

—Soy un veela, Potter —explicó amargamente—. Estoy seguro de que, con tus limitadas capacidades mentales, puedes notar las jodidas alas, ¿no?

El rubio abrió dichas alas mientras hablaba, adquiriendo el aspecto de un grifo enojado, a punto de saltar. Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, por instinto, tratando de comprender el extraño giro de eventos.

Un veela.

Malfoy era un veela.

 _Malfoy era un veela._

 _¡Oh, claro que no!_

—Tú no puedes ser un veela —dijo Harry firmemente—. Detente en este momento.

Posiblemente era un poco ilógico hacer tal demanda. Era muy probable que Malfoy no se hubiera apuntado para eso, pero Harry no se sentía particularmente razonable. Había sido uno de esos días. Ya era bastante malo lidiar con Malfoy en un árbol. Malfoy en un árbol _con_ alas era donde debía pintar su raya.

—¡No puedo! —replicó Malfoy, confirmando las ominosas sospechas del moreno—. Es un desafortunado detalle de mi familia. Aparentemente, aparece una vez cada trescientos años o algo así. ¿Adivina quién ganó la lotería genética? —dijo con un gesto desdeñoso, batiendo las alas para darle énfasis.

Harry apenas lo miró y trató de procesar la avalancha de información que no quería.

—Entonces, ¿en verdad eres un veela? —Una pequeña e ingenua parte de él aún esperaba que Malfoy gritara "¡Te engañé!" o algo por el estilo.

Pero no tenía tanta suerte. Malfoy suspiró y se dejó caer contra las ramas de nuevo.

—Sí, soy un veela —replicó en voz baja. Sonaba más bien harto de la situación—. Esto es real, Potter. Y, si no te molesta, en verdad ya no quiero hablar de esto. Que tengas una buena noche. Ya me habré ido en la mañana.

 _Espera, ¿qué?_

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry—. ¿Te vas a quedar?

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos. Claramente, sintió un reto ahí.

—Sí.

—¿En mi árbol?

—Es correcto.

Harry se enfureció, indignado.

—¡No puedes simplemente apoderarte de mi árbol!

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Lo estabas usando?

Ese no era el punto. Y francamente, Harry se estaba comenzando a hartar. Era tarde y había tenido un muy largo día, y esta era la proverbial gota que derramó el vaso. Lo único que quería era que Malfoy el Polluelo Maravilla se fuera de su maldito patio trasero, tomar una taza de chocolate caliente y fingir que esa noche nunca había pasado.

—No te puedes quedar aquí —dijo, tratando de darle un tono serio y autoritario a su voz—. Estas asustando a mi vecina.

—Potter, mira…

—Tiene setenta y cinco años, ¿sabes? Su corazón no necesita más agitación…

—No tengo a dónde ir, ¿vale?

Los argumentos de Harry perdieron validez.

—¿Qué?

A pesar de lo que había dicho anteriormente, Malfoy batió las alas con fastidio.

—Padre está furioso —reportó con tristeza—. Me echó de la casa y me dijo que no volviera. Madre está tratando de calmarlo, pero… Como sea, el punto es que tendré que valerme por mí mismo por unos cuantos días.

—Oh.

Harry se movió incómodo, sintiéndose algo culpable de pronto. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que Malfoy no había escogido hacer su vida miserable? Después de todo, era algo con lo que estaba muy feliz en el pasado. ¿En verdad no tenía a dónde ir?

—¿Y qué hay de tus amigos? —preguntó Harry—. ¿No te puedes quedar con ellos?

—¿Cuáles amigos? ¿Los que están en Azkabán o los que escaparon del país?

Strike dos. Harry maldijo en voz baja. Pero no había nada por hacer. Malfoy estaba ahí y, aparentemente, no se iría pronto.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué te parece esto? —sugirió, consciente de que se iba a arrepentir bastante en la mañana—. Es tarde, hace frío y no sé tú pero yo estoy agotado. ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche y tratamos de arreglar las cosas en la mañana?

Malfoy se enojó por la bondadosa oferta.

—No necesito tu ayuda —replicó, discutiendo—. Solo necesito tu árbol.

—Malfoy, afuera está helado. Mira, ya comenzó a nevar.

Cúmulos de blancos y delicados copos de nieve comenzaban a moverse por el cielo. _La primera nevada de la temporada_ , pensó Harry. Bueno, no podía haber momento más oportuno. Malfoy también parecía un poco preocupado.

—Puedo guardar el calor —replicó débilmente. Envolvió su cuerpo con las alas de nuevo. Desafortunadamente, solo consiguió verse penoso y Harry no pudo evitar el golpe de culpa en su pecho por más tiempo.

—Vamos —le imploró—. No puedo dejar que te congeles aquí afuera, ¿o sí? Solo entra. Me haría sentir mejor.

—No sé…

—Tengo chocolate caliente.

Eso pareció funcionar. Malfoy se enderezó y estiró el cuello ansiosamente.

—¿Con pequeños malvaviscos?

—Seguro —contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Entonces, vas a bajar?

Parecía como si Malfoy estuviera pensándolo. Se mordió el labio inferior, observando a Harry con ojos ansiosos. El moreno hizo lo que pudo para dar un aspecto despreocupado. Era un poco como mirar a Buckbeak. El hecho de que Malfoy tuviera plumas ahora, en verdad ayudaba a la imagen mental.

Entonces, Malfoy suspiró y asintió.

—Vale —replicó—. No es como si tuviera elección.

Harry respiró aliviado.

—Genial. Bueno, quédate aquí en lo que voy por una escalera o algo…

Malfoy dio un salto desde el árbol. Harry gritó alarmado y se hizo para atrás pero, en el último momento, Malfoy estiró las alas, aprovechó una corriente y se deslizó hacia abajo por los aires.

—Bueno —comentó, aterrizando con gracia junto a un Harry que hiperventilaba—. Ese es un nuevo y útil truco.

Y sin otra palabra, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la casa. Harry lo miró fijamente por unos diez minutos antes de seguirlo adentro.

Después de todo eso, supuso que iba a necesitar algo más fuerte que chocolate caliente.

oOoOoOo

—Bueno, simplemente lo diré —declaró Ron durante el almuerzo, unos días después—. Esta es la razón exacta por la que me la paso diciéndote que te mudes de nuevo a la ciudad.

Hermione miró a Harry antes de dirigirse a su esposo.

—¿En serio? ¿La razón exacta?

—Piénsalo —contestó Ron, moviendo el tenedor con ganas—. Si no viviera en el campo, no tendría un patio trasero. Si no tuviera un patio trasero, no tendría un árbol. Y si no tuviera un árbol, Malfoy no estaría haciendo su nido en su casa ahora mismo.

Harry gruñó y golpeó la mesa con la cabeza. Por más que odiara decirlo, Ron tenía un buen argumento. Hermione simplemente negó con la cabeza y palmeó su hombro amablemente.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó—. Con todo el asunto de ser veela, quiero decir.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No quiera hablar de ello. Creo que está avergonzado.

Ron bufó.

—Yo lo estaría, si me convirtiera en pollo de la noche a la mañana.

—¡Ron! —lo regañó Hermione—. Las veelas no son aves.

—Por supuesto que no — admitió Ron con amabilidad—. Solo son mitad aves.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Te gustaría que compartiera ese comentario con Fleur? —dijo, amenazadora.

Ron regresó a su comida sin algún comentario adicional. Hermione sonrió con altanera satisfacción y se dirigió a Harry de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿es… diferente?

Harry consideró la pregunta. Su instinto inicial fue decir "¡Y vaya que es diferente! Se la pasa cambiando de plumas por toda la casa". Luego, lo pensó un poco más. Dejando de lado las alas, que por cierto eran ridículamente suaves: Harry las había rozado más de una vez y no siempre por accidente, Malfoy seguía siendo Malfoy. Estaba de mal humor y contestaba golpeado. No se interesaba en sacar conversación y, cuando lo hacía, solían ser comentarios tensos y desdeñosos acerca de la forma en la que Harry hacía el aseo, sus hábitos en el trabajo y su cintura. Odiaba completamente sus alas pero eso no evitaba que se arreglara las plumas frente al espejo por dos horas cada día, en un esfuerzo por hacer que se vieran presentables. Era, sin lugar a dudas, el peor invitado que Harry había tenido jamás.

—Sigue siendo Malfoy —decidió decir al final—. Solo con alas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará? —preguntó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Hasta que Lucius deje de hacer su rabieta? ¿Hasta que alguien más acepte darle techo? No lo sé. Pero simplemente no puedo echarlo.

—Siempre puede volar al sur por el invierno.

Hermione perdió la paciencia que tenía y golpeó los nudillos de Ron con una cuchara.

—Deja ya los chistes de pájaros —lo regañó, ignorando su grito de dolor—. ¡Esto es serio! Los veelas son muy diferentes de los magos. Casi no sabemos nada de ellos. Malfoy podría estar sufriendo cambios muy drásticos y Harry no sabrá cómo manejarlos hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Harry se enderezó, preocupado de pronto.

—¿Qué tipo de cambios? —preguntó. De seguro, Malfoy le habría dicho algo si se sintiera extraño, ¿verdad? De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Harry no estaba seguro de que lo fuera a hacer. Por lo que había visto en los últimos días, Harry sabía mucho menos acerca de los veelas que él, y no se veía ansioso por aprender. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No sabría decirte. Este es un tema de investigación con el que no estoy familiarizada. —Su rostro se iluminó de pronto—. ¡Pero Fleur debe saber algo! Hablaré con ella, para ver si puede ir a tu casa y darle a Malfoy algún consejo.

Sonaba como un buen plan. Claro, hacer que Malfoy hablara con Fleur iba a ser un desafío por sí mismo. Pero una cosa a la vez, se dijo Harry.

—Gracias, Mione. Se lo haré saber.

Y eso fue todo. Regresaron a comer en un cómodo silencio. Hasta que, claro, Ron pensó en otro chiste.

—Así que… ¿tiene un pequeño columpio en su jaula o…?

—Basta —ordenó Hermione, sin molestarse en alzar la mirada de su plato.

Ron se detuvo.

Cuando regresó a casa, Harry encontró a Malfoy en cuclillas (claramente, algunos de los chistes de Ron comenzaban a quedarse en su cabeza) en el sillón, comiendo galletas de chocolate de un plato.

—Tu vecina las dejó —le reportó—. Es amable.

Harry se detuvo de golpe y se le quedó mirando.

—¿Y qué dijo de… ellas? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto vago hacia las alas. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho. Preguntó si las había hecho yo mismo y luego dijo algo como "ustedes chicos y sus fiestas de Halloween".

Harry suspiró con alivio. Era probable que la señora Newberry tuviera varias preguntas para él a la mañana siguiente, pero no era algo que no pudiera manejar.

Tardíamente, se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba la casa. Su buen humor del almuerzo desapareció por completo. Moronas de galleta cubrían el sillón, cúmulos de plumas flotaban por la sala, como pequeñas y blancas plantas y… ¿por qué todo el contenido de su armario estaba en el suelo?

—¿Por qué mi ropa está en el suelo? —preguntó.

Malfoy hizo un gesto distraídamente con la mano.

—Necesitaba ponerme algo. —Tocó la manga de la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta, dirigiendo la atención de Harry hacia la prenda. El moreno frunció el ceño. Esa era su camiseta favorita y era un poco raro notar que se le veía mucho mejor a Malfoy que a él. Luego, notó algo más que Malfoy le había hecho a la prenda y sus cejas alcanzaron la raíz de su cabello.

—¿Le hiciste dos agujeros en la espalda? —gritó ofendido.

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, mis alas tenían que ir en algún lugar —comentó. Dichas alas se movieron con altanería, brotando de la camiseta.

—¡Malfoy!

—Relájate. Un hechizo lo reparará. Por Salazar, Potter. A veces eres tan muggle.

Ahí fue cuando Harry decidió que había tenido suficiente. La última semana había sido una pesadilla. Había sufrido la pesada actitud de Malfoy, había sacado plumas de cada grieta y esquina de su casa, había hecho todo para asegurarse de que el idiota estuviera cómodo sin recibir ni un gracias a cambio, y aun así no se podía deshacer del imbécil porque tenía un gran corazón… Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera vengarse un poco, ¿cierto?

—Vamos a ver una película —decidió Harry—. Ya sabes, figuras muggles que se mueven. Te gustarán. —Malfoy simplemente alzó una aburrida ceja. Ese fue todo el permiso que Harry necesitaba—. Aquí esta —decidió, sonriendo ominosamente mientras tomaba el estuche—. _Los pájaros_. Oye, Malfoy, ¿has escuchado alguna vez de Alfred Hitchcock?

oOoOoOo

La película funcionó de maravilla. Harry pasó dos petulantes horas mirando cómo las aves asesinas aterrorizaban a la gente en la pantalla. Malfoy se veía claramente perturbado por ella. Se ponía cada vez más pálido, durando solo treinta minutos antes de murmurar una disculpa y retirarse a su habitación. Harry rio con gusto. Vale, no estaba orgulloso de ello, pero Malfoy se lo buscó.

Miró sin poner atención el resto del film por una hora, antes de decidir dirigirse a la cama también. Bostezando y estirándose, comenzó a subir las escaleras…

… solo para detenerse de golpe cuando escuchó un ligero sorbido.

Harry frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Malfoy? —dijo el moreno con cuidado.

Otro sorbido.

Sintiéndose ligeramente preocupado, Harry giró y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de invitados. Malfoy no estaba ahí. Había, sin embargo, un capullo de plumas temblando violentamente sobre la cama.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Harry sorprendido—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Vete —ordenó el capullo, sorbiéndose la nariz.

Harry alzó la ceja. ¿Malfoy había estado llorando?

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó, acercándose con cautela.

Malfoy simplemente se enredó en sí mismo, desapareciendo en su refugio alado.

—Déjame solo —exigió, con otro patético sorbido.

—Pero… —Harry dejó de hablar, sintiéndose bastante aturdido de pronto. Malfoy había estado llorando. Merlín, ¿por qué? De seguro la película no había estado tan mal—. Emm, ¿ya, ya? —intentó.

Malfoy hizo un sonido raro con la garganta, algo entre un gruñido y un sollozo.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —dijo con brusquedad—. ¡Dije que te fueras, Potter!

La pelea regresó a Harry a tierra firme.

—No hasta que me digas porqué estás tan molesto —replicó con firmeza. Solo para probar su punto, se sentó en la cama, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta cómo Malfoy se alejaba—. ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó de nuevo—. No voy a irme hasta que me respondas.

—Tú sabes… —le dijo Malfoy hoscamente.

—No, no lo sé —replicó Harry—. Por eso estoy preguntándote, idiota.

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

Harry respiró profundamente para calmarse. Claramente, Malfoy estaba molesto, y frustrarse con él no iba a ayudarlo. Además, todavía tenía que entender por qué el tipo estaba llorando sobre sus plumas.

—Bueno, entonces ayúdame —le dijo Harry finalmente—. Soy un poco corto de luces.

Malfoy consiguió soltar una pequeña risa ahogada. Evidentemente, incluso en medio de una crisis emocional, burlarse de Harry era lo único que necesitaba para subirle los ánimos. Harry rodó los ojos, tratando de no sentirse extrañamente orgulloso por sus avances. En vez de eso, se quedó sentado ahí, esperando a que su invitado se compusiera.

Malfoy alzó la voz después de un rato de silencio.

—Soy un monstruo.

El silencio llenó la habitación repentinamente. Harry miró impactado cómo Malfoy se volvía a hacer un ovillo, moqueando como un Crup pateado.

—No eres un… —comenzó Harry, negando con la cabeza sin conseguir mucho, luchando con sus palabras—. Malfoy, venga. ¿Qué diablos te dio esa idea?

—Tú también las viste —lloriqueó Malfoy, apretando sus alas de forma algo violenta—. Las… aves…

 _La película._

 _Maldición…_

Harry contuvo una mala palabra. Debería patearse a sí mismo por ser tan desconsiderado. Malfoy ya estaba sensible por sus alas, y Harry le había enseñado La Peor Película De Pájaros en la historia. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Qué daño había esperado provocar? Bueno, para ser perfectamente honesto, había esperado hacer desvariar al rubio, pero no había esperado esa reacción. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, habría esperado que Malfoy se pusiera a llorar por el hecho. La idea de que Malfoy estuviera… bueno, lastimado, en lugar de enojado, ni siquiera había cruzado su mente. Malfoy hizo otro ruido con la nariz y una pequeña y triste lágrima bajó por un ala. Harry pasó saliva. De pronto, ya no parecía tan divertido.

—Malfoy, vamos —rogó Harry sin esperanzas, mientras el otro hombre continuaba llorando—. No eres un ave.

—Bastante parecido.

—Ni un poco —replicó Harry con gentileza—. E incluso si lo fueras, ¿a quién le interesa? Bueno, tienes plumas ahora. Nada más.

—Son feas —replicó Malfoy en voz baja. Apretó su agarre de las alas, arrancando algunas plumas y haciendo que Harry hiciera una mueca.

—Detente —lo regañó, apartando la mano de Malfoy y frotando la lastimada ala—. No son feas. De hecho, son bastante agradables a la vista. —Y en verdad lo eran. De un color blanco perlado, con las plumas perfectamente alineadas. Brillaban en la luz y las puntas negras de los bordes hacían un hermoso contraste. Y eran tan suaves… De haber sido poeta, Harry las habrías comparado como las alas que deben tener los ángeles.

—Soy feo —insistió Malfoy neciamente—. Y estoy solo…

Oh.

El corazón de Harry se contrajo de forma rara. Nunca se había sentido tan inútil en su vida. Evidentemente, podría gritarle a Malfoy hasta el cansancio, decirle apodos, maldecirlo… Pero verlo llorar por la completa soledad que sentía era demasiado. Con un suspiro, Harry volvió a acariciar las plumas. No había más que pudiera hacer, y a Malfoy no parecía molestarle.

—No eres feo —repitió, tan firme como pudo—. Y en definitiva no estás solo. Me tienes a mí, por el tiempo que me necesites.

Malfoy sorbió la nariz de nuevo y Harry temió que empezara a llorar otra vez. Pero entonces, un ala se movió muy poco. Malfoy se asomó por debajo de ella, con los ojos rojos, respirando entrecortadamente y con expresión de sospecha.

—Estás harto de mí —comentó—. También quieres que me vaya.

—No es verdad —replicó Harry al instante. Se dio cuenta, también, de que no era una mentira. Malfoy lo volvía loco y, en cualquier otro momento, Harry habría estado más que feliz de olvidar todo el asunto. Pero tendría que tapar puertas y ventanas para evitar que Malfoy se fuera en esas condiciones. Honestamente, no creía que su corazón pudiera con la culpa—. Te quedarás. Quiero que te quedes, Draco.

Mal—Draco puso los ojos como platos, al oír su nombre. _Ojos grandes y plateados_ , notó Harry. Hmm. Siempre había pensado que eran grises, de algún modo. Bueno, definitivamente plateados eran más bonitos. Y le sentaban bastante bien a Draco… Harry se detuvo y negó con la cabeza. _No es el momento_ , se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza. Aún tenía que manejar ese enredo.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas? —preguntó suavemente, acariciando una pluma caída con el dedo. La pluma se curvó con el toque y Harry sonrió ligeramente—. ¿Te quedarás?

Draco aún se veía receloso, pero asintió lentamente.

—De acuerdo, si significa tanto para ti…

Listo. Crisis resuelta. Harry suspiró aliviado, le sonrió cálidamente y se levantó para irse. Una mano delgada apretó su muñeca, deteniéndolo. Harry giró la cabeza, mirando fijamente esos ojos plateados de nuevo.

—Quédate —dijo Draco entre dientes—. No quiero estar solo.

Harry dudó.

—No me iré a ningún lado. Solo estaré en la otra…

—Por favor.

Harry suspiró pesadamente. Claramente, no iba a poder escaparse de esta, y ya era muy tarde como para discutir. Así que se sacó los zapatos y se metió bajo las cobijas, sin pasarse de su lado de la cama.

Draco tenía otras ideas. En cuanto Harry estuvo a su alcance, se deslizó y rodeó su cintura con el brazo, acurrucándose en su hombro. Harry se quedó tieso como una tabla, tratando de luchar contra la apabullante sensación de incomodidad que emanaba de su ser. A Draco parecía no importarle. Dijo un "buenas noches" entre dientes y se quedó dormido.

Bueno, al parecer eso era todo.

Después de un rato, Harry se rindió y cerró los ojos también. En general, no era tan terrible. La cabeza de Draco era un peso cálido contra su pecho y era… lindo tener a alguien cerca en la noche. La cálida comodidad llevó a Harry a un sueño profundo. No se despertó sino hasta el día siguiente, cuando un puño de plumas lo golpeó directo en el rostro.

oOoOoOo

Una semana se volvieron tres. El cuarto día de la tercera semana, Harry sacó a colación el asunto de Fleur. _Sorprendentemente_ , Draco no lo tomó muy bien.

—¡No quiero hablar de ello! ¿Por qué querría que alguien me dijera lo raro que soy? ¿No crees que lo sé ya? —dijo enojado, fulminando al moreno con la mirada desde arriba del refrigerador. Se había refugiado en ese punto desde el momento en que el asunto había sido expresado. Siempre se iba a lugares más altos cuando algo incómodo surgía. Una vez, Narcissa había llamado y Lucius había sido mencionado en la conversación. Le había tomado a Harry cuatro horas y seis tazas de chocolate caliente el lograr que Draco regresara a tierra firme. Probablemente era una cosa de veela, quizá Draco se sentía menos vulnerable en terrenos altos. Pero, honestamente, Harry no sabía. Y eso era exactamente por lo que debían hablar con Fleur.

—No eres raro —contestó Harry pacientemente. Lidiar diario con un veela volátil y emocionalmente inestable había hecho maravillas con su autocontrol—. Solo iremos a la Madriguera a hacerle algunas preguntas. ¿Es eso tan terrible?

—¡Se reirán de mí! —Sus alas comenzaron a moverse con velocidad. Esa era una mala señal—. ¡Me dirán fenómeno! ¿Y por qué no habrían de hacerlo? ¡Soy un fenómeno! Fleur no tiene alas, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy el único con alas? ¿Por qué…?

—Draco, ya es suficiente.

Por un momento, Harry se preguntó de dónde había salido ese tono. ¿Cuándo, exactamente, había conseguido alcanzar la combinación de severo y tranquilizador? De seguro era otro efecto secundario del control de veelas. Como fuera, había funcionado, pues Draco se calló a la mitad de su diatriba. Sin embargo, siguió mirando a Harry con una expresión de reproche, traicionado.

—Nadie se reirá de ti —le dijo Harry con firmeza—. Son buenas personas y están tratando de ayudarte. Y ese ni siquiera es el punto. Sabes perfectamente que no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Pero, al menos, ¿podríamos discutirlo?

Draco frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. Harry decidió tomarlo como un acuerdo tácito.

—Has estado sufriendo últimamente. No, déjame terminar —dijo, alzando una mano cuando Draco intentó abrir la boca para discutir—. Esto ha sido difícil para ti, lo entiendo, pero, ¿no lo ves? No se pondrá más fácil. Esto es algo que Fleur entiende, al menos hasta cierto punto. Quizá pueda ser de ayuda, es todo lo que digo.

Y, Harry lo admitió para sí mismo, sí necesitaban ayuda. El comportamiento de Draco últimamente había sido una causa de preocupación. Estaba distraído y al borde. Se molestaba si Harry lo dejaba solo y, cuando regresaba, se mantenía pegado al moreno, como si esperara a que Harry saltara de su asiento o algo por el estilo. Y luego estaba el _toqueteo_. Draco era mucho más tangible estos días. Ahora, se pasaba las noches exclusivamente en la cama de Harry, y no podía dormirse hasta que el moreno no pasaba diez minutos acariciando sus plumas. Honestamente, a Harry no le importaba. Había estado solo por tanto tiempo, que se sentía bien que lo necesitaran, para variar. Pero seguía siendo raro y era simplemente lógico querer checarlo con Fleur. Si no por el bien del rubio, por el suyo propio.

Rápidamente, estiró una mano, invitando a Draco a tomarla. El rubio frunció el ceño pero Harry siempre había sido el más necio de los dos. Después de un rato, Draco se rindió y le permitió ayudarle a bajar del refrigerador, llegando a los brazos de Harry.

—Vamos —lo instó Harry con gentileza—. Solo esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? Y te prometo que no tendremos que hablar acerca de esto de nuevo si no quieres.

Draco bufó y se encogió, de una manera que solo podía ser descrita como "beligerante". Pero finalmente aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Está bien. Pero solo esta vez.

—Gracias —replicó Harry, escondiendo una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de Draco—. Significa mucho para mí.

—Debería ser así. En serio, Potter, las cosas que hago por ti…

Harry asintió y se dirigió a conseguirle algo de chocolate caliente, como recompensa.

oOoOoOo

A pesar de asegurarle lo contrario, Harry también había estado un poco preocupado por la visita a la Madriguera. Draco no tenía la mejor relación con Ron y Hermione, y el resto no tenía razón para aceptarlo en su hogar. Afortunadamente para él, los Weasley venían programados, por defecto, con la propiedad de "Toma asiento. Déjanos alimentarte".

Molly le había echado un vistazo a Draco, merodeando inseguro detrás de Harry, y sus instintos maternales habían entrado en acción. En minutos, Draco tenía un plato con comida apilada tan alta que Harry apenas podía ver la punta de su rubia cabeza.

El resto de los habitantes entró corriendo poco después. Ron y Hermione fueron tan cálidos como siempre, y Hermione se esforzó por incluir a Draco en la conversación; algo que Harry le agradeció inmensamente. Ron se veía a punto de comenzar algo, pero una mirada de su esposa parecía haber sofocado la urgencia. Se pasó la mayor parte de la velada con su rostro enterrado en un plato de crema de elote (1). Fred y George saludaron pero prefirieron comer algo rápido para poder regresar a la tienda (2). Nada explotó mientras estuvieron presentes, y todos acordaron que había sido una pequeña bendición. Ginny llegó poco después, y saludó a Harry con un abrazo. Le dio la mano a Draco también, aunque Harry podría haber jurado que el rubio la miró fijamente un poco más de lo debido, antes de estirar el brazo. Finalmente, la conversación regresó a la normalidad.

Bill y Fleur se aproximaron a ambos después de la cena. Draco los notó primero y, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en Bill, se encogió en sí mismo y se deslizó hasta llegar al lado de Harry. El moreno, que se había convertido en una especie de experto para reconocer estrés veela, lo notó al instante y se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

—Está bien —murmuró, pasando la mano por la espalda de Draco—. Bill es un buen tipo. No cree en guardar rencores.

Draco asintió vacilante, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en Bill, aparentemente esperando un puñetazo en el rostro. Bill, Merlín lo bendiga, evaluó la situación y se encargó de arreglarla. Estiró la mano y le dio a Draco un golpe en la frente con el dedo, sin demora.

—Listo. Ya estamos a mano.

Draco lo miró con la boca abierta, impactado. Harry rio a carcajadas y Fleur rodó los ojos, escondiendo su sonrisa con la mano.

—¿Nos sentamos? —preguntó. Su acento había comenzado a ser menos notorio con el paso de los años, y solo quedaba un ligero tinte de sus raíces francesas. Sus hermosas facciones y encanto inherente, sin embargo, seguían siendo los mismos—. Bueno —dijo Fleur, girándose hacia Draco después de sentarse—. Imagino que debe ser sobrecogedor para ti. Entiendo que no tenías idea de que eras un veela hasta hace poco, ¿verdad? (3)

Draco bajó la mirada y asintió mecánicamente. Movió lentamente la mano para tomar la de Harry. El moreno apretó la mano del rubio con gentileza.

—Aún estamos lidiando con esto —le dijo a Fleur.

La chica frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Harry, aprecio que trates de ayudar, pero esto es algo que Draco debe procesar por sí solo. Deja que lo intente, por favor.

 _Bastante justo_. Harry asintió para mostrar que entendía y se hizo para atrás, pero no soltó al rubio. Nadie dijo que no podía ofrecerle apoyo moral.

—Me siento… perdido —admitió Draco después de un momento—. Es como si todo mi mundo estuviera de cabeza. Ya no sé quién soy y no puedo encontrarle sentido a lo que me está pasando.

—¿Y qué crees que te está pasando? —lo instó Fleur gentilmente.

Draco alzó la cabeza. Era clara la desesperación en su mirada.

—Es como si estuviera buscando algo y no pudiera encontrarlo. Me pone paranoico. Es… es algo que no se va y a veces pasan horas antes de que me pueda sentir normal y eso es solo cuando Harry se sienta conmigo o… o cuando me habla hasta que me calmo. Pero casi todo el tiempo, estoy… estoy aterrado de que estaré solo por siempre y no puedo detenerlo y…

Harry entró cuando el pánico de Draco comenzó a ascender. Lo acarició y arrulló gentilmente, lo abrazó pasando una mano por sus temblorosas alas para calmarlo. El frenético respirar de Draco se calmó un poco pero las preocupaciones de Harry se duplicaron. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado el rubio sintiéndose así? ¿Por qué el moreno no lo había notado antes? Draco estaba sufriendo y él ni siquiera lo había visto. Miró a Fleur por un momento, suplicando en silencio por alguna respuesta. La mujer se veía genuinamente solidaria. Hasta Bill se suavizó lo suficiente como para estirar la mano y darle una palmada a Draco en el hombro.

—Es perfectamente normal —dijo amablemente.

Draco giró la cabeza para mirarlo, pero no se apartó del abrazo de Harry.

—¿Lo es?

Fleur sonrió ligeramente.

—Draco, lo que estás viviendo es algo que cada veela experimente en algún punto de su vida. Cientos lo han pasado antes que tú, y cientos más lo harán después. Te prometo que no hay nada malo contigo.

Draco se sentó, alejándose tentativamente de Harry. Ahora que tenía a alguien con respuestas reales, estaba desesperado por entender el asunto.

—¿Pero por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué no para?

Fleur estiró la mano y tomó la de Draco.

—Es posible que haya una forma mejor de decirte esto pero, considerando lo poco que sabes, quizá sea mejor simplemente decirlo, ¿no crees? Draco, estás buscando a tu pareja.

Harry los miró sin entender.

—¿Una pareja? —Sonaba… raro. No malo, claro. Pero ciertamente no algo para lo que estuviera preparado.

—No una pareja —lo corrigió Fleur—. _Su_ pareja… La persona con la que pasará el resto de su vida. —Le sonrió con cariño a Bill—. Es algo hermoso, en realidad. Y no es algo por lo que debas asustarte.

—Pero… —Harry se calló, incapaz de poner sus ideas revueltas en palabras—. ¿Entonces se sentirá de esa manera hasta que encuentre a esta… persona?

¿Quién decía que Draco iba a encontrar a su pareja? ¿Cómo podría siquiera comenzar a pasar eso? ¿Y si su pareja estaba en el otro lado del mundo?

—No es algo que pueda explicar —admitió Fleur—. Es un proceso. Pero sí pasa, Harry. Las personas se encuentran entre sí. Yo encontré a Bill, ¿no es así? —El hombre sonrió y rodeó sus delgados hombros con un brazo.

Draco se veía resignado, y un poco aturdido.

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo? ¿Estoy en celo?

Harry se atragantó con el té. Fleur frunció la nariz.

—Esa es una forma muy vulgar de decirlo. Eres un veela, Draco. Te ha sido otorgado un don especial. ¿Acaso no lo ves? —Draco apartó la mirada. Fleur cambió la expresión, a una de entendimiento. Estiró la mano y acarició su mejilla, con una ternura que Harry pensaba sólo poseían las madres. Draco se resistió un segundo o dos, antes de ceder a su gentil insistencia—. No eres un monstruo —dijo Fleur con firmeza—. Eres diferente, sí. Pero eso es algo bueno. Se te ha dado la oportunidad de ser parte de algo hermoso, algo que no cualquiera llega a experimentar. Sé valiente, Draco. Te prometo que todo se resolverá.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Draco en voz baja—. ¿Cómo voy a encontrar a mi… pareja? ¿Cómo lo sabré?

—Lo sabrás —le prometió Fleur—. El instinto te llevará a ella. Habrá algo, un llamado que te hará querer estar cerca. Será en quien pienses cuando desees amor y seguridad. Cuando te aceptes a ti mismo por quien eres, lo verás con claridad.

Harry procesó las palabras de Fleur con cuidado.

—No parece como si tuviera mucha elección en esto —admitió. Luego, hizo la pregunta que lo había estado molestando desde el inicio—. ¿Qué pasa si no puede encontrar a su pareja? —Fleur apartó la mirada y la preocupación de Harry aumentó—. ¿Morirá? —preguntó.

Fleur puso los ojos como platos.

— _Mon dieu, non!_ La naturaleza no es cruel, Harry. Dura a veces, sí, pero nada tan drástico le sucederá, te lo aseguro. —Se quedó en silencio con inquietud, y su silencio pesó encima de todos hasta que Bill la instó a continuar. Fleur suspiró—. No es raro saber de veelas que viven vidas largas y completas sin una pareja. Pero no es algo que se sugiera. Draco querrá, y en alguna forma, necesitará, estar con su pareja. Le será difícil aceptar la idea de no tener a alguien en su vida, tanto emocional como… físicamente.

—¿Y si mi pareja no me desea? —preguntó Draco tímidamente.

Los ojos de Fleur mostraron un tinte de ira.

—Entonces sería un tonto —replicó firmemente—. ¡Mírate! _C'est magnifique!_ Solo un completo imbécil te rechazaría—. Pasó la mirada de Draco a Harry, y su fiereza se desvaneció hasta volverse una suave sonrisa—. No puedo hacer mucho por ti, Draco, pero puedo prometerte que tu pareja, quien sea que es, no es tan tonto.

Harry no pudo evitar notar el sentido masculino de sus palabras. ¿Fleur había asumido que la pareja de Draco sería hombres? La idea de Draco en los brazos de algún tipo desconocido le resultaba… incómoda. _Claro que lo era_. Draco era maravilloso y se merecía a alguien que supiera lo especial que era, no alguien que lo "aceptara". Harry se sintió inexplicablemente irritado por la audacia de la supuesta pareja y lo desterró resueltamente a una parte oscura de su mente. Era un verdadero bastardo…

Al menos algo bueno había salido de la plática. Draco ya no se alteraba cuando mencionaban sus genes veela. De hecho, parecía estar analizando las cosas, extrañamente. Estaba sentado en silencio, pasando sus dedos por sus plumas, con una expresión pensativa.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —le dijo a Fleur con sinceridad—. Has sido muy amable.

La mujer respondió con un afectuoso beso en la mejilla.

—Solo abre los ojos —dijo como consejo, a modo de despedida—, y encontrarás todo lo que has estado buscando.

Bill se quedó un poco después de que Fleur se fuera y se tomó un momento para llevar a Harry a un lado. En cuanto estuvieron lejos de oídos entrometidos, lo miró fijamente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes?

Harry lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Yo? Draco es el que…

Bill lo calló con un gesto, impaciente.

—Ser un veela es demasiado, sí. Pero cuidar de uno no es un paseo por el parque. Solo quiero saber que estás de acuerdo con todo esto.

Harry no tardó en aliviar su preocupación. Por supuesto que estaba bien, todo estaba bien. ¿Por qué habría de tener un problema con esto? Luego, notó la expresión sincera y preocupada de Bill, y toda su negación se esfumó.

—Siendo honestos —suspiró—, estoy exhausto. Cada día con él es… Es solo que me preocupo por él todo el tiempo. Come muy poco, duerme demasiado, entra en pánico y tiene miedo y yo, yo siento que no estoy haciendo suficiente, ¿sabes? Desearía poder hacer más para ayudarlo a superar esto.

Se sentía tan bien poder sacárselo del pecho. Había estado tan preocupado esas últimas semanas. La idea de que Draco enfermo o sufriendo lo había tenido alterado. Y ahora tenía que preocuparse por encontrar a la pareja de Draco. ¿Quién sabía en qué estado quedaría Draco si no podían encontrar a este hombre?

—Pareces querer protegerlo mucho —comentó Bill. Sonaba pensativo. No juzgando, solo… pensativo.

—Así es —admitió Harry—. Es algo en él. Es tan fuerte en algunos sentidos. Es orgulloso y rebelde y terco. Y vaya que me da mucho trabajo, permíteme decirte. —Bill rio por el comentario y Harry sintió una sonrisa renuente cubriendo sus labios—. Pero también es frágil. Le gustan las películas cursis. Y siente mucha curiosidad por saber cómo funcionan las cosas. Una vez lo encontré desarmando el tostador. ¿No te conté? Parecía como si estuviera pasándosela genial. —Sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. Es… raro, pero me gustar verlo feliz. Se ve bien así. —Ahora Bill lo miraba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Harry se sonrojó cuando entendió que había estado hablando sin parar—. Como sea, así es esto —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es difícil pero puedo con esto. No hay problema. Todo está bien.

Bill asintió lentamente.

—Harry —dijo, después de un momento de silencio—. Quiero que me escuches, ¿vale? —Se oía muy serio. Harry asintió y Bill continuó: —Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con esto.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que esté bien. Fue un día complicado y…

—No hablo de él. Hablo de ti.

Harry lo miró.

—¿De mí?

—Te diré algo de los veelas que solo se aprende después de haber estado con una por un largo tiempo. Son temperamentales. Volubles. Hacen lo que quieren y a veces eso no es bueno para ellos, o para las personas a su alrededor. No importa. Aun así lo hacen. Simplemente no quiero que te lastime si, y cuando, Malfoy decida… irse.

 _Espera… ¿Qué?_

 _¿Draco se iba a ir?_

El mundo de Harry se tambaleó. Todo parecía fuera de foco de repente.

—¿Por qué… por qué habría de irse? —preguntó, ligeramente alterado.

Bill lo miró con simpatía.

—No estoy diciendo que lo vaya a hacer. Estoy diciendo que es posible. Quiero que estés preparado para la posibilidad de que quizá no está ahí algún día.

Harry lo miró en silencio, aturdido, consiguiendo solamente asentir con vehemencia. Era obvio que Bill estaba siendo considerado, pero estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Draco no se iba a ir. ¿Por qué habría de alejarse? Bueno, probablemente lo haría cuando encontrara a su pareja, pero todavía no lo había hecho. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar de ello ahora?

—Estoy bien —le dijo a Bill con firmeza—. Todo está bien, Bill. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Si no te molesta, lo haré de todas formas. —Apretó el hombro de Harry y le dio un ligero empujón—. Será mejor que se vayan. Malfoy se ve cansado.

Harry brincó con el comentario y giró sobre sus talones. Draco estaba un poco alejado, bostezando y frotándose los ojos, como un niño con sueño. Harry suavizó su expresión y se apresuró a llegar a su lado, tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo hacia la chimenea. En unos momentos, ya se habían ido.

Bill miró las llamas, saltando cuando sintió dos brazos delgados rodeando su cintura.

—¿Deberíamos decirles? —preguntó.

—No —replicó Fleur delicadamente—. No es correcto interferir en asuntos tan delicados.

Bill bufó, exasperado.

—Bueno, ¡alguien tiene que decirles! Nunca se darán cuenta por sí solos, y alguno saldrá herido. —No necesitaba especificar que Harry era quien lo preocupaba.

Fleur solamente sonrió.

—Es bastante obvio. Y son chicos listos, ambos. No te preocupes tanto.

La mujer silenció las siguientes protestas de su marido con un beso.

oOoOoOo

Las cosas cambiaron después de ese día.

Al principio, Harry supuso que Draco estaba de mal humor de nuevo. Pero esta vez, no estaba mejorando. En la superficie, todo estaba bien. Draco aún le contestaba cuando le hablaba y de hecho era más amable. Levantaba su plato y una vez hasta se ofreció a lavarlos. Harry todavía estaba recuperándose de eso.

Pero había algunas cosas, pequeñas, que no se le escapaban. Draco se veía pensativo. A veces solo se veía… triste, aunque se aseguraba de modificar sus gestos cuando pensaba que Harry lo estaba mirando. Ya casi no buscaba la compañía de Harry y, más seguido que antes, dormía en su propia cama. Harry se aseguró también de mantenerse cerca, de todas formas, y Draco no parecía tener problema con ello. Pero no podía negar que algo había cambiado entre ambos, y eso preocupaba al moreno a más no poder.

Todo llegó a su punto máximo cuando Harry regresó a casa después del trabajo un día, y se dio cuenta que Draco no estaba por ningún lado. Su preocupación se convirtió en pánico mientras buscaba por toda la casa, corriendo de habitación en habitación, buscando a su veela. _Todavía no hay rastro de Draco._ Harry estaba al borde de la histeria, y estaba a punto de correr por las calles, cuando escuchó un golpe en el techo.

Sin perder un segundo, Harry corrió por los jardines, justo a tiempo para ver a Draco dando un salto hacia el suelo. Harry contuvo el aliento y su corazón amenazó con rendirse en ese momento, pero justo entonces, las alas de Draco se extendieron. El rubio surcó el cielo perfectamente, llenándose de luz solar mientras giraba por los aires. Draco hizo un perfecto movimiento circular por los jardines, antes de alzarse unos cuantos metros y ejecutar una grácil vuelta.

Harry solo podía mirarlo en aturdido silencio. Draco estaba… estaba volando.

Y era magnífico.

Harry rio con gusto incrédulo cuando Draco lo alcanzó a mirar. Cambió de dirección y se deslizó hacia él. Las suaves plumas acariciaron su mejilla y Draco aterrizó con gracia. Bueno, fue con gracia hasta que se estrelló contra Harry, mandándolos a ambos al suelo.

—Lo siento —dijo, hablando contra el pecho de Harry—. Aún estoy trabajando en mi aterrizaje.

—Dime que hiciste un encantamiento de ocultación —escupió Harry. Su mente iba a kilómetros por minuto, y eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Todavía estaba recuperándose de lo que acababa de presenciar.

—No soy idiota —respondió Draco—. Que tu octogenaria vecina sucumba por un ataque cardiaco no está en mi lista de pendientes. —Y con eso, se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Harry de nuevo.

—Tú… volaste. —Harry pasó saliva por el nudo que tenía en la garganta, y rodeó a Draco con los brazos. Eso era, era lo más increíble que había visto en su vida. Draco se veía tan bien en el cielo, hermoso y natural. Le había robado el aliento. Eso era todo lo que debía ser y, por fin, había aceptado su situación—. Nunca había visto algo como eso en mi vida —susurró, apretando su abrazo sobre el delgado cuerpo—. Estuviste increíble.

—Cállate, no lo estuve —dijo Draco entre dientes. Pero Harry podía jurar que sintió una sonrisa contra su pecho.

Draco se soltó y se enderezó. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el vuelo y sus ojos brillaban, pero estaba evadiendo la mirada de Harry y jugueteando con sus alas de nuevo—. He estado pensando en lo que dijo Fleur —dijo—. Y creo que tiene razón. Si no puedo lidiar con lo que soy, nadie más lo hará.

Harry apretó su hombro gentilmente.

—Eso es lo que te he estado diciendo. Esto que hiciste fue brillante, Draco. Y todo se resolverá, ya lo verás.

—Harry, hay… algo más que tengo que decirte.

Algo acerca del tono de Draco hizo que Harry se inquietara. Draco se aclaró la garganta y por fin alzó la mirada para ver a Harry. Tenía una expresión confundida. Eso no ayudó a Harry ni un poco.

—¿Qué sucede?

—He estado pensándolo mucho —explicó Draco—. Y creo que es tiempo de que me mude. Ya sabes, que me vaya de aquí.

 _¿Qué?_

El mundo se Harry se puso borroso. ¿Draco se quería… se quería ir?

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —preguntó Harry. Su voz tembló un poco y el moreno se odió a sí mismo por ello un momento.

—Mi madre llamó —replicó Draco en voz baja—. Dijo que las cosas estaban mejor ahora, y que podía volver a la mansión. En tanto me mantuviera fuera del camino de mi padre por un tiempo. Tiene sentido, ¿no? Y quizá… quizá si estoy en casa en vez de aquí, pueda ponerme a hacer otras… cosas. Cosas con las que tengo que lidiar, de todas formas. Y no creo que pueda hacerlo aquí. Contigo.

 _¿Qué cosas?_ , quería preguntar Harry. Y luego lo entendió. Probablemente, Draco quería buscar a su pareja. La persona con la que debía estar. La persona de quien se enamoraría y con quien estaría para siempre.

 _Y no creo que pueda hacerlo aquí. Contigo._

 _Oh._

—Oh —dijo Harry en un susurro. Sus ojos le picaban un poco, y no pudo evitar la expresión de dolor que cubrió su rostro. Las palabras de Bill sonaron en su cabeza, con un dolor, produciendo claridad con un ruido cual campana. Debía haberlo visto venir. Bill se lo había advertido, pero Harry no había querido escuchar. Ahora que Draco estaba haciendo lo que los veelas hacían… Lo golpeó como un tren—. ¿Fue por algo que hice? —preguntó Harry. La pequeña voz en su interior lo regañó severamente por haberlo dicho con tono desesperado, por tratar de que Draco sintiera culpa y se quedara, cuando era claro que se quería ir, pero… necesitaba entenderlo. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué Draco quería dejarlo de pronto?

Draco puso los ojos como platos.

—¡No! —protestó de inmediato—. Harry, has sido maravilloso. Tú… Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Si no fuera por ti, yo… Ese no es el punto. Es solo que, necesito aprender a lidiar con esto a solas. Encontrar mi propio camino, como dijo Fleur. Es lo mejor, Harry. En serio lo es y, creo que… una vez que yo ya no esté, tú también lo verás. — _¿Lo vería?_ Harry estaba completamente en desacuerdo. No sabía qué pensar en ese momento, pero sabía que el hecho de que Draco se fuera no iba a ayudarlo para nada. Y, francamente, no quería ese tipo de ayuda. Le gustaba cómo estaban las cosas. Vivir sin Draco, regresar a una casa en la que no estuviera Draco… Simplemente sonaba tan incorrecto—. Ambos sabíamos que iba a suceder algún día. —Draco se oía resuelto. Enderezó los hombros y miró a Harry fijamente a los ojos—. Aprecio tu ayuda, Harry. Pero ya has hecho suficiente por mí. Ya no puedo estar aquí y nada va a cambiar eso. Empacaré mis cosas y ya no estaré en la mañana. Cuídate.

Se levantó del suelo cubierto de escarcha y caminó con paso firme hacia la casa. Harry lo miró desde donde estaba, sintiéndose más frio de pronto.

Esta vez, no lo siguió adentro.

oOoOoOo

 _Dos semanas después:_

Era oficial.

El invierno había llegado. Harry apretó su taza de chocolate caliente mientras miraba sin ver por la ventana, viendo los copos de nieve cayendo en el suelo. El mundo había sido cubierto por una sábana blanca: serena, tranquila y completamente perfecta. Desafortunadamente, Harry no podía disfrutarlo. Ver la nieve le hacía recordar las brillantes alas blancas de Draco. Ese recuerdo había pasado de ser agridulce a doloroso hacía mucho.

Harry hizo una mueca y se giró, chocando con el sillón mientras le daba la espalda a la ventana. Su casa estaba impecable de nuevo. No había prendas de ropa en los suelos, su sillón había estado libre de moronas de galletas por días y, después de semanas de búsqueda en nichos y esquinas, por fin había convertido su casa en una zona libre de plumas.

Eso último no era completamente verdad. Había encontrado una pequeña pluma blanca en su almohada esa mañana. Y ahí seguía.

Harry suspiró profundamente. Ya no podía mentirse a sí mismo. Extrañaba a Draco. En verdad lo hacía. Su estúpida y limpia casa estaba vacía y despojada sin él. No había nadie con quien discutir, nadie con quien compartir una taza de chocolate caliente o con quien ver una película. A veces, recordaba el día en el que Draco había volado por primera vez: había estado seguro de que su corazón iba a estallar. ¿Seguía volando?, se preguntaba. ¿Era feliz? ¿Había encontrado a su pareja? Y si lo había hecho, ¿pensaba en Harry en algún momento?

¿Y si Draco se había olvidado ya de él?

La idea, por más improbable y sensiblera que era, le lastimó profundamente. La idea de Draco en los brazos de alguien más, sonriendo de lado con pena, ese tipo de sonrisa que solo aparecía cuando en verdad estaba feliz por alguien más… Harry no creía poder soportar eso. Y entre más lo pensaba, más entendía que simplemente no podía ser normal extrañar a alguien tanto. Le dolía, pero también lo ponía a pensar…

¿Había una posibilidad…? ¿Sería posible que, para Draco, él fuera su…?

La chimenea cobró vida de repente, sacándole el alma a Harry de un susto. Las llamas se transformaron en facciones refinadas que Harry apenas pudo reconocer.

—Señor Potter. —La culta voz de Narcissa Malfoy sonó desde el fogón—. Me disculpo por llamarlo tan tarde. Espero que no lo esté molestando.

—¿Señora Malfoy? —Harry parpadeó y luego corrió hasta el fuego, balbuceando sus preguntar con rapidez—. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué me está llamando? ¿Dónde está Draco? ¿Está bien?

—Oh, Merlín —comentó Narcissa, sonando bastante divertida—. Esas son muchas preguntas. ¿Qué le parece si me tomo la libertad de responderlas basadas en la importancia de cada una? Bueno… Draco, hasta donde yo sé, está bien. No está aquí en este momento. Todo está bien, gracias por preguntar. Y le estoy llamando para ver si, de casualidad, ha escuchado o sabido algo de él.

Harry la miró fijamente.

—¿No… no está ahí?

—Se fue hace un rato. Y cuando digo eso, me refiero a que salió volando por una ventana abierta —dijo, rodando los ojos en una forma que parecía cariñosa—. A su padre no le agradó.

 _Espere, ¿qué?_

—¿Pero a dónde fue? —exigió saber Harry. ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmada? ¡Draco estaba perdido y ahí estaba ella, platicando tan… tan tranquilamente con él!

Narcissa alzó una ceja.

—Señor Potter, no trate de juzgar el cariño que siento por mi hijo basado en el comportamiento de mi marido. Draco es, y siempre será, importante para mí. Usted, de entre todas las personas, debería saberlo.

Harry se sonrojó, completamente avergonzado.

—Lo lamento —dijo entre dientes—. Pero no lo he visto en semanas. De hecho, no creo que quiera verme.

—¿Perdón? —La mujer frunció el ceño ligeramente—. Discúlpeme, pero yo tenía una idea completamente diferente. Si vemos su sufrimiento, claro, asumí lo contrario totalmente.

Un minuto. ¿Sufrimiento? ¿Draco había estado sufriendo?

—¿Draco ha estado sufriendo? —preguntó Harry. ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada nunca? Si Draco estaba molesto por algo y de pronto estaba extrañando… ¿Qué nadie se daba cuenta de lo frágil que era?

Narcissa se veía calmada en la crisis. Eso lo molestaba.

—Los veelas se rigen por reglas diferentes, señor Potter. Y Draco, como estoy segura que lo sabe, siempre ha sido un reto. Me di cuenta de lo infeliz que era en cuanto regresó, claro, pero supuse que le vería el sentido a todo en su momento. Sin embargo, si lo que dice es verdad, que no ha ido a usted aún, entonces…

—¿Entonces dónde está? —ladró Harry—. ¿Y a qué se refiere con que era infeliz? ¿Por qué no se me informó de esto?

Narcissa sonrió astutamente.

—¿Y por qué habría de querer que se le informara del estado de ánimo de Draco? Estoy segura de que no debería ser molestado por algo tan trivial…

—¡No es trivial si está por ahí en la nieve, molesto! —replicó Harry, apenas conteniéndose de gritarle. Se estaba moviendo mientras hablaba, buscando su chaqueta. ¿Dónde estaba esa maldita cosa? ¡Draco podría estar en cualquier lugar y hacía tanto frío y…!

 _Ring._

Harry saltó cuando su teléfono sonó. _Genial_. Justo lo que necesitaba: otra distracción.

—Espere un minuto —le dijo a Narcissa, mientras tomaba el auricular—. ¿Hola? ¿Señora Newberry? No, yo… espere, ¿qué? ¿A qué se refiere con que "ha vuelto"? Señora… Señora Newberry, cálmese. No, no he salido aún. ¿Por qué habría de…? — _Alto. Un minuto…_ Harry giró sobre sus talones que casi se lastimó el cuello. Ahí, sobre el árbol… El _déjà vu_ del momento lo golpeó tan fuerte que se quedó estupefacto—. Señora Newberry, tendré que llamarla después —susurró Harry. Cuando giró de nuevo, Narcissa estaba sonriendo en las llamas.

—Cuídelo muy bien, señor Potter —dijo, antes de desaparecer con un estallido.

Harry ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta antes de que la ceniza hubiera dejado de caer. Ahora lo podía ver bien: su mente no le había jugado una mala pasada. Sobre las desnudas ramas, cubiertas de nieve, una figura familiar se encogía, envuelta en un par de brillantes alas blancas. El corazón de Harry se hinchó de tantos sentimientos que apenas podía reconocerlos. Pero el alivio, la ternura y una gran cantidad de preocupado enojo eran buenos candidatos, eso era seguro. Apresuró el ritmo y casi corrió hasta llegar al árbol.

—¡Draco! —gritó—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo allí arriba?

Draco se tensó y comenzó a enderezarse lentamente. Abrió un ala y Harry miró un rostro pálido, con los ojos rojos por llorar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Draco—. ¡Se supone que no debes estar aquí!

Harry quedó comprensiblemente atónito.

—¿ Se supone que _yo_ no debo estar aquí?

—¡Siempre vas a cenar a la Madriguera los jueves! —Draco sonaba tan petulante. Evidentemente, la inhabilidad de Harry de regirse por un apropiado horario social lo había ofendido.

—Decidí quedarme —respondió—. No estoy seguro de que lo hayas notado, pero digamos que acá afuera está helado.

Claramente, este tipo de razonamiento lógico solo hizo que Draco se molestara más.

—No se suponía que estuvieras aquí —repitió en voz baja, ocultándose bajo sus alas de nuevo—. No se suponía que me vieras.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Lo intenté, en serio lo hice. Pero me dolía tanto. Pensé que no importaría si no me veías, ¡no se suponía que me vieras! Solo quería estar aquí por un rato, y luego me iría, y ahora lo has arruinado todo, siempre lo haces, y…

Ahora estaba hablando sin sentido. Harry podía escuchar el pánico creciendo en su tono.

—Oye, despacio —lo regañó gentilmente—. Está bien, Draco. Todo está bien, te lo prometo. —Se sorprendió de lo fácil que volvió todo, de lo natural que se sentía volver a asumir ese rol, pero algo en su pecho se derritió por la idea. Y ahora que estaba ahí, tratando de lograr que un veela consternado se bajara del árbol _de nuevo_ , Harry comprendió algo.

Eso era lo que estaba destinado a hacer. Cuidar de Draco, tranquilizarlo, lidiar con él y ayudarlo durante los momentos difíciles… Eso era lo que debía hacer. Podía sentirlo en los huesos, en el centro de su ser. Eso era lo correcto.

Y eso significaba que…

—¿Por qué no hablamos adentro? —sugirió gentilmente—. Cerca del fuego, donde está templado…

—No —dijo Draco entre dientes, enfurruñado—. Quiero irme a casa.

—Ya estás en casa —replicó Harry. Draco puso los ojos como platos, sorprendido por su franca declaración, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Se oía tan correcto. Extendió la mano, sabiendo perfectamente que Draco no podría tomarla desde esa altura. Pero era un gesto, y Draco necesitaba más acciones que palabras en ese momento—. Si no bajas, tendré que subir por ti —le dijo Harry—. No te irás a ningún lado, Draco. No hasta que hayamos aclarado todo esto, y probablemente tampoco después de eso.

Eso pareció hacer sentido. Draco batalló un poco pero, después de un rato, bajó de un salto del árbol, aterrizando junto a Harry. El idiota ni siquiera traía puesto un suéter. Harry siseó, preocupado, y se quitó la chaqueta, envolviendo a Draco con ella al momento. Draco lo dejó, sin protestar siquiera cuando Harry envolvió su cuello con una bufanda.

—Vaya que eres difícil, ¿no? —lo regañó Harry, llevándolo de vuelta a la casa. Draco solamente hizo un ruido que parecía indicar que estaba de acuerdo, mientras se encorvaba para cubrirse más. Después de un rato, estaba frente al ardiente fuego, con una taza de chocolate calentando sus manos—. Todo listo —murmuró Harry, cubriendo los hombros del rubio con una cobija, antes de sentarse a su lado—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Draco dijo algo que no pudo entender y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, rodeando el cuello del moreno con un brazo y escondiéndose en su pecho. Harry correspondió al gentil abrazo, más por hábito que por otra cosa. Dejó que sus manos se encargaran de todo por ahora: las pasó por la espalda y el cabello de Draco, calmándolo, acariciando las húmedas y desordenadas plumas. Después de un rato, Draco se relajó, mostrando un aspecto suave, somnoliento y bastante dulce.

Harry casi se odió por perturbarlo con molestas preguntas, pero tenían que hablar de ello.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trató todo esto? —Draco se envolvió en sus alas de nuevo. Harry las apartó gentilmente, evitando que se escondiera de él—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Draco —dijo, presionando gentilmente—. Acerca de lo que estás sintiendo en este momento y de por qué te fuiste. Pero, antes de eso, creo que deberíamos hablar del hecho de que yo soy tu pareja y de que no creíste que fuera importante comentármelo.

Draco se alejó de sus brazos de golpe. Su expresión mostraba un shock absoluto.

—Lo sabes —susurró, después de lo que pareció una eternidad en silencio—. ¿Cómo… cuándo lo descubriste?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Harry no podía decir que sabía la respuesta. Podía haber sido durante las agonizantes semanas que había vivido sin Draco. Podría haber sido cuando visitaron la Madriguera ese día, cuando Fleur los miró a ambos con una expresión rara, que Harry había comprendido todo. Diablos, hasta podría haber sido esa misma noche, al encontrar a Draco en el árbol. O en ese mismo momento. ¿Quién podría saberlo? Lo único que Harry sabía era que, en ese momento, no había estado más seguro de algo en su vida.

—No es importante —replicó con firmeza—. Lo que quiero saber es cuándo te enteraste tú, y por qué no me lo dijiste. —Esa parte aún le dolía. ¿Draco no lo quería como pareja? ¿Qué era lo que lo había alejado? —. ¿Por qué me dejaste, Draco?

Draco suspiró y se acurrucó contra él de nuevo.

—Fue lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer —dijo entre dientes—. Cuando lo entendí, cuando Fleur mencionó que me sentiría atraído a mi pareja por instinto, todo comenzó a tener sentido. Porqué vine esa noche aquí, de todos los lugares. Porqué me hacías sentir tan seguro. Porqué solamente estar contigo volvía todo mucho mejor.

Harry le dio un beso en el cabello.

—¿Entonces por qué te fuiste?

—¡Me fui por ti! —escupió Draco—. No quería… ¡Estabas tan preocupado por mí, Harry! Sabía que si te decía, nunca me dejarías ir y harías lo que fuera por hacerme feliz, incluso si era algo que tu no quisieras. No quería que estuvieras conmigo por culpa. Solo porque yo no tengo una elección sobre eso, no significa que tú no puedas elegir. No podría haber vivido con mi consciencia si te hubiera presionado a hacer algo. No podría… no podría haberte hecho eso. Simplemente no podría.

Oh.

—Oh, Draco.

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, manteniéndolo cerca hasta sentir su frenético latido a través de su ropa. Una ternura dolorosa se posó en su pecho, amenazando con brotar por completo. Todo el tiempo había asumido que Draco se había ido por sus propias razones egoístas. Pero no había sido así. Había estado pensando en Harry, había tratado de darle una oportunidad. Era lo más idiota y desinteresado que alguien había hecho por él, y eso le rompía el corazón.

—Pero no podía —continuó Draco. Su voz se quebró un poco—. Cuando me fui, todo regresó. Te extrañaba demasiado. No podía dejar de pensar en ti y… y solo pensaba en que, si volvía aquí por un rato, quizá no me dolería tanto. No pensé que fueras a estar aquí. Solo quería…

Dejó de hablar mientras Harry le susurraba palabras de aliento contra el cabello, palmeando su espalda con tranquilidad y acariciando sus desordenadas plumas.

—Eres tan idiota —murmuró el moreno.

Draco se removió, a la defensiva, en sus brazos.

—¡Estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto!

Harry bufó.

—Nueva regla. Ya no tienes permitido hacer "lo correcto". Eres malísimo para ello. —Ignoró el bufido de indignación de Draco y se enderezó, cubriendo su rostro con las manos—. ¿Por qué es tan difícil convencerte de lo maravilloso que eres? ¿No escuchaste lo que Fleur dijo esa noche? Draco, sería un tonto si te dejara ir.

Draco lo miró con los ojos llorosos, sin poder creerle. La imagen casi hizo que el corazón de Harry se rompiera en pedazos. ¿Cómo era posible amar a alguien tanto?

—Te amo —susurró—. Nunca he sentido esto por alguien en mi vida. Lo eres todo para mí y, si Merlín me lo permite, nunca más te dejaré ir.

Y pudo ver la duda empañando la mirada de Draco. Pudo sentirlo tratar de comenzar otra discusión sin sentido, así que Harry hizo lo más razonable que se le ocurrió. Jaló a Draco hacia sí y lo besó con ganas. El rubio gritó de sorpresa y trató de apartarse, pero no había forma de que Harry lo soltara ahora. Lo abrazó con más fuerza y lo besó más profundamente, determinado a mostrarle a Draco lo mucho que lo necesitaba, lo mucho que lo deseaba. Merlín sabía que el idiota no lo iba a adivinar por su cuenta.

La respuesta de Draco no fue particularmente emocionante. En su mayor parte, parecía congelado por la sorpresa, pero al menos no se estaba resistiendo.

Eso, decidió Harry, significaba que necesitaba un poco de motivación.

Harry se apartó y terminó el beso, conteniendo una sonrisa por el repentino destello de decepción en los ojos de Draco. El rubio se movió en su lugar, agitado, al parecer dividido entre seguir a Harry o quedarse en donde estaba.

—Aquí estoy —prometió Harry suavemente—. Te toca, Draco.

El rubio pasó saliva. Miró fijamente a Harry, con firmeza. Para el moreno, parecieron años los que pasaron, en lugar de segundos. Pero entonces, algo cambió. Draco se acercó, vacilante al inicio, y examinó la reacción de Harry. El otro hombre contuvo el aliento, asegurándose de mantenerse perfectamente quieto. Draco se deslizó hacia él y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Harry sintió cómo la tensión abandonaba el cuerpo delgado, mientras Draco se relajaba contra él.

—De acuerdo —susurró.

Harry sonrió y lo jaló para besarlo de nuevo, antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

—Eres mío —murmuró contra los labios de Draco. Sonaba tan bien cuando lo decía en voz alta. Draco era suyo: su veela, su pareja, su todo. Y ahora que lo tenía, nunca lo iba a dejar ir—. Mío —gruñó de nuevo, dejando que sus dientes acariciaran la pálida garganta. El corto jadeo de Draco mandó una onda de placer por su espina dorsal, y Harry lo apretó con fuerza—. Dilo. Quiero que lo digas.

—Tuyo —dijo Draco, respirando con dificultad, sin dudarlo un momento. Sus manos se movían torpemente ahora, jalando arriesgadamente la camiseta de Harry. Si eso no era consentimiento tácito, Harry no sabía qué lo era. No perdió el tiempo y, en unos cuantos movimientos, la ropa de Draco estaba en un montón sobre el suelo.

—Merlín —susurró Harry. Su mirada viajó por el otro cuerpo con ansiedad: el tonificado pecho y el plano estómago, las caderas angulosas y las piernas que parecían no tener fin. Draco parpadeó, sonrojándose. Así, se veía precioso y dulce y simplemente perfecto. Y las alas… blancas y brillantes, extendidas en toda su gloria… Harry estiró la mano y pasó un dedo por un ala, deleitándose por el gemido que Draco emitió y el ligero temblor que sintió bajo sus dedos—. ¿Esto es el juego previo de los veela? —preguntó como si quisiera conversar—. Porque tengo que decirte, podría acostumbrarme a esto.

—Mm —replicó Draco. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus muslos estaban separados. Las plumas que Harry estaba acariciando se curveaban con su toque; pidiéndole, casi suplicándole que continuara. Y Harry podría haberlo hecho con gusto, si algo mucho más interesante no hubiera captado su atención inmediata. La polla de Draco brincó con anticipación, haciendo que volteara a verle. Que Godric lo ayudara, hasta su polla era bonita. Rosa y delgada, con una ligera curva y una gota de líquido pre seminal brillando en la cabeza… Semejante visión hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca y que su pantalón comenzara a apretar—. Harry —lloriqueó Draco, retorciéndose debajo de él—. Harry, no te detengas…

—Aquí te tengo —interrumpió Harry—. Estoy aquí.

Draco rodeó su cintura con una pierna de todas formas. Harry le dio un cariñoso beso en la cabeza antes de empujarlo contra el sillón de nuevo.

—Así está mejor —susurró.

Draco estaba recostado, exhibido cual premio, y esa linda polla rosa estaba prácticamente llamándolo, rogándole por su atención. Harry no estaba seguro de poder aguantar un segundo más.

Así que no lo hizo.

—¡Oh!

El grito de sorpresa de Draco se convirtió en un excitante gemido cuando Harry lo tomó en su boca expertamente, succionando con gentileza y lamiendo la cabeza de la polla del rubio. Después de un rato, subió la apuesta e hizo un sonido con la garganta: una táctica engañosa que casi dejó a Draco gimiendo con necesidad.

—Por favor —gimió, apretando el cabello de Harry con fuerza—. Por favor, Harry…

Por más hermosos que fueran sus ruegos, Harry tenía otros planes. Otro movimiento más, solo para divertirse al ver a Draco retorciéndose debajo de él, y se hizo para atrás, sonriendo con suficiencia por el lloriqueo de desaliento que provocó. Harry rio y pasó una mano por un costado de su veela para tranquilizarlo.

—Pronto, hermoso —le prometió llanamente. Draco alzó las caderas con impaciencia, y Harry le siguió el juego imitando el ritmo. En segundos, sus dedos estaban resbaladizos y sus pantalones estaban fuera, unidos a la ropa de Draco en la esquina. El rubio puso los ojos como platos al ver la polla de Harry. De hecho, estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera notó lo que Harry estaba haciendo, hasta que el moreno agarró una pierna pálida y delgada y se la puso sobre el hombro. Draco chilló con sorpresa y se sonrojó profundamente. La nueva posición no dejaba espacio para la modestia. Estaba completamente expuesto así, abierto para el placer de Harry.

Y el hombre estaba completamente complacido. Pasó la mano por la base del miembro de Draco, hasta sus bolas, y luego por la pequeña y fruncida entrada. Un dedo lubricado se introdujo, con cuidado y agonizantemente lento, haciendo que Draco siseara con ganas. Harry añadió otro, aun tratando de ser lo más gentil posible. Draco no estaba ayudándolo, con todas sus ansiosas quejas.

—Quédate quieto —ordenó Harry, arqueando sus dedos de repente. Draco abrió los ojos y se dobló con magnificencia. _Aquí está_ , pensó Harry, tratando de repasar el sensible lugar lo más posible, mientras movía los dedos a modo de tijera. Para cuando terminó y salió de la apretada entrada, Draco era una masa jadeante, sin voz, gimiendo sobre el mueble, todavía deleitándose por las atenciones del moreno.

Era casi imposible de aguantar. Harry se enderezó y acomodó su polla con renovada urgencia. Un gemido gutural se le escapó y se hundió en esa cálida y maravillosa sensación. Draco se sentía apretado y caliente y completamente receptivo. Podía sentir a Draco a su alrededor, jalándolo hacia dentro más y más profundamente, hasta que casi perdió el control. Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para sacarlo y volver a embestir.

Draco jadeó en voz alta y ese fue el más glorioso sonido que Harry había escuchado en su vida. Lo estimuló por completo y el moreno empujó y embistió, una y otra vez, creando un ritmo al que Draco respondió perfectamente. Cuando movió sus caderas y Draco alzó el cuerpo, haciendo un arco perfecto con la espalda, supo que había encontrado ese punto otra vez.

—Sí… —jadeó, mientras Draco rodaba los ojos hacia atrás.

—M-más —consiguió decir Draco, y Harry no tenía poder para negárselo.

Siguió complaciendo a Draco con una nueva determinación, con la intención de hacerlo ver estrellas antes de que terminaran. Embestida tras embestida, hasta que los gemidos de Draco se convirtieron en jadeos sin aliento y lloriqueos demandantes, y luego puso las manos en puño, buscando sostén contra el sillón mientras se corría con un estremecimiento.

Harry lo miró con casi fiera satisfacción, mientras Draco se dejaba caer como si no tuviera huesos: sonrojado, pervertido y absolutamente perfecto. Esa visión fue todo lo que necesitó para hacerlo seguir. Movió las caderas con ganas, buscando su propio placer ahora. Una embestida. Otra. Otra más. El placer comenzó a aumentar con urgencia y, luego, Harry se corrió, diciendo el nombre del rubio, apretando sus manos tan fuerte que pudo causarle moretones.

Colapsó con un jadeo satisfecho, ignorando el gemido de protesta de Draco. Su cabeza seguía flotando y su corazón iba a mil por hora. No creía poder encontrar la voluntad para moverse de nuevo, y no le importaba un comino. Solo alzó la mirada cuando una mano se enterró en su cabello, acariciando los mechones oscuros con delicadeza. Harry gimió y se dejó llevar por la amable ayuda.

—Eres mío —dijo entre dientes, somnoliento.

—Vale —replicó Draco suavemente.

Harry lo tomó del brazo para moverlo, acomodándose en el sillón y alojando a Draco con cuidado entre sus brazos. No pudo evitar suspirar de alegría cuando Draco se acurrucó sobre su pecho, cubriéndolos a ambos con sus alas.

Harry sonrió de nuevo. Esto iba a funcionar bastante bien. Sabía que así era.

La respiración de Draco se ralentizó, hasta que indicó que se había quedado dormido. Harry se tomó un momento para quedarse así y admirar a su veela durmiente. Draco se veía tranquilo y suave en la poca luz, perfectamente contento de estar donde estaba. Harry no creía poder llegar a cansarse de una imagen tan hermosa. Mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, se acomodó junto al rubio con la certeza de que seguiría ahí por la mañana. Y cada mañana después de esa.

Era brillante y perfecto y así como debían ser las cosas.

Y, si Harry se despertaba a la mañana siguiente con un montón de plumas golpeando su rostro… Bueno, había algunas cosas con las que podría aprender a vivir.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

(1) En el original se llama "Creamed corn", que se traduciría como "elote en crema", que viene a ser crema o sopa de elote.

(2) Y ustedes dirán: "¿Fred y George? Pero Fred ya murió…" Y yo les contestaré: "Hagamos de cuenta que no, que sigue con su familia y haciendo bromas con su gemelo. No quiero sentir más _feels_ …". Quiero creer que a **Alex** se le pasó el detalle de la muerte de Fred, o simplemente le duele demasiado como para aceptarlo.

(3) En historias anteriores, he escrito las palabras de Fleur sustituyendo las R por G, algo como: "Imagino que debe ser _sobgecogedor_ para ti…", pero decidí no hacerlo ahora por dos razones: una, dice que comienza a notarse menos su acento; y dos, porque me es más sencillo no usar la G. No me peguen…

* * *

Gracias por leer… Las y los amo demasiado…

 **Adigium21  
**


End file.
